


Ishtar Bunny

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: 10yr old boy, Beastiality - Dogs, Bestiality, Big Cock, Body Modification, Bottom Family, Bottom Son, Bunny Girl, Dogs, Dream Sex, Easter, Easter Bunny, Feminization, Futa, Futanari, Incest, M/M, Magic, Object Insertion, One Big Happy Family, Pedophilia, Shota, The goddess Easter, big cock sissy, bottom daddy, food insertion, magical being, pedo, sex is normal, sissy, sissy daddy, sissy muscle, sissy muscle daddy, sissy shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: Ishtar the goddess of fertility and sex has come out to celebrate her holiday... but recently she has gotten into big bubble butt boys... so let's see how this turns out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this Easter story I wrote and have a happy holiday... Oh! and I would like to thank LinkLink for the idea for this story. 
> 
> If you like the story please leave a kudos and a comment ;) yes it helps, it helps a lot...

It was late little Tommy moor (10) was excited, tomorrow was easter and he was going to find eggs and candy… he loved any holiday with candy… the boy was not pudgy though, it seemed like all his fat went into his ass… the boy had the bounciest bubble butt in the whole neighborhood. That was why Ishtar the fuck-bunny visited him first… 

Who is Ishtar the Fuck-bunny, you ask? She is the essence of easter… bunnies, eggs, spring… it all has to do with fertility and fucking. So, this bunny was created from the sexual desires in the back of peoples mind when thinking of easter… 

Ishtar had long bunny ears her breasts were large and the bustier had colorful strips making her breast look like large easter eggs against her white skin… she wore a thong specially made to hold her to large egg sized balls, her overly large cock just spilled out. She also wore net stockings and white 9inch heels that were colored like easter eggs… she looked like one of those playboy bunnies but with a large cock and easter themed clothes, she even had a nice bushy cotton tail. 

Tommy woke up in a very colorful world, he figured it was a dream when he saw chocolate bunnies hopping around… he ran around and ate the candy and chocolate… but he never felt full he was really into the cream filling inside those chocolate eggs… 

It was not long before the boy began to feel hot, he had to take off his clothes because it was so hot… then he noticed his little peen was hard… but nothing compared to his wet ass… he didn’t know why he was so wet down there… he got so worried he tried to plug it up, he stuck his finger into his butt… the shock made his knees buckle, it felt so good… better then candy, he thought. 

Tommy didn’t notice it but the world was beginning to change his body, his butt was already girly, big and bubbly, but the boy didn’t notice his boxy figure began to slim down his hips began to widen, his waist began to thin out, the boy began to have the makings of a prepubescence girl, even his lips began to puff up a little… but he didn’t notice any of these changes because the boy was too preoccupied with his trying to make his butt feel good.

After a while, his finger was not enough and he tried to stick bigger things into his butt stuffing large jelly beans into his ass felt great especially when he put a lot in and then pushed them out… but soon that became too slow of a method of feeling good… he then grabbed one of the chocolate bunnies and began to stick it in his ass ears first… he began to feel desperate the chocolate bunnies were not enough anymore… he was so hot and his butt was wanting something bigger and thicker.

“Hey, little boy… do you need some help?” A woman said… or at least he thought it was a woman she had bunny ears and she was dressed up like the girls in his daddy’s magazines but she had the biggest peen he had ever seen… the boy’s mouth watered at the thought of THAT going into his hot wet-

“Need this in your boy-pussy?” she said.

What is she talking about… the boy thought, he was just trying to plug up the leak in his butt… the boy looked up scared, but deep down he was excited and Ishtar could see it in his eyes. 

“don’t worry boy, I will be gentle.” she said as she picks him up and slowly lowers him onto her cock… Tommy tried to struggle from the woman’s grasp but he could not, he was not sure if it was because she was stronger then him or if he really wanted to feel this. 

He felt her thick cock spreading his very wet hole… “N-no, st-stop it… ungaahh…” the boy weakly protested… “I-I don’t like uhhhhhaaaaahhh…” he said pushing back at the bunny woman, her tits smushed against his back… he wanted to think that was the reason his little cock was so hard, it wasn’t but that did not stop him from trying to convinced himself… the feeling of the bunny’s cock pushing into his wet boy-pussy made him moan out loud… ever time she thrust into him it felt like the tip was reaching his brain and it pushed everything out of his mind except the feeling of her cock… oooh… his boy pussy felt so good… boy-pussy, he shivered ever time he thought of the word making his cock painfully hard.

“NO!” he was able to scream, but those moments of clarity were becoming far and few between.

After an hour of pumping her cock into the boy’s now well-used pussy, Tommy might have been still saying “no” and “stop” but it was rare and he was now actively bouncing up and down on the bunny’s cock… he was saying “Love peen in my boy-pussy” “yes yes Tommy has a pussy” “fuck Tommy’s pussy” “Tommy loves peen” and “I need cock.” more often than his utterly weak protests. Anyone could tell he was cock crazy by looking into his eyes.

“Ok, Tommy, get ready for your treat.” Ishtar said right before she began pouring a large amount of cum into the boy’s ass… it was so much cum that the boy plopped off her cock with just the pressure of her cum. The boy fell forward ass in the air cum still coming out of the bunny’s cock like thick white gel. This made Tommy cum a little his little balls squirted a few drops of boy cum as he felt so full of this special bunny cum.

Ishtar smiled as she saw the boy’s full gaping boy pussy and with an elegant wave of her hand, she produced an easter basket full of colorful eggs. The eggs were large, each about the size of large tangerines. 

“Now, its time to hide your little treats…” she giggles as she took each egg out of her basket and slowly pushed them into the boy’s gaping ass hole, Tommy gasped and moaned as each one made its way into his bowels… This was Ishtar’s favorite part, watching little boys and girls’ asses and pussies take her eggs, the boys were the most fun… how their anal ring swallows the eggs… 

With each egg that entered his pussy, more of her cum was pushed out making a sexy cummy mess. The whole time Tommy was babbling about wanting more cock and how wonderful his pussy felt this full. 

“And… here is the last… one…” Ishtar said as she pushed the final egg into his little butt, “a work of art if I do say so myself.” she said standing back admiring her own work… the boy’s butt was filled to the brim with eggs and cum. Ishtar smiled one last time and she whipped her ears, suddenly the candy-filled world disappeared and little Tommy moor was back in his bed… ass up and head down he struggled to hold the eggs in his ass suddenly he felt the need to call his daddy.

“Daddy!!!” he cried, “Daddy come here!” the boy said sounding frantic.

Kevin Moor ran to his son’s bed as soon as he heard his boy’s cry… ever since the boy’s mother passed away Kevin felt he had to be both his mother and father, so he quickly went into momma mode thinking the boy had a nightmare… he burst through the door only to find…

“Ohhhhhhh…..” the boy moaned, the moment Kevin opened his son’s door, the eggs in Tommy’s ass began to pop out one by one, each time the boy moaned like a little slut whore and Kevin could do nothing but watch, stunned and extremely turned on as he watched his son push one large egg after another from his large bubble butt… Kevin never EVER thought of his son sexually before but now, he noticed his son really has a fine ass, it's large, bubbly and supple, his little cock and balls made it somehow sexier… this made Kevin wonder what was happening to him, he was never into men or boys for that matter, but the fact that his son had such an ass and the fact he was a boy made this hotter… 

Still stunned and still watching his son pop out more eggs from his fine ass… the man tried to shake the thought out of his mind but the strong smell of sex in the air… like cum but stronger… was making its way into the man’s nose, he didn’t notice it but the man’s body began to change.

Kevin was actually a muscular man, he was fit and naturally not hairy… but the longer he was exposed to the smell of Ishtar’s cum… the man began to change… he noticed right away, he felt his waist slightly thin out, it was a strange feeling when his hips flared out, his muscular butt seemed to inflate it looked so big as he watched it become bigger and bubblier, his thick arms slimmed down, they were toned but more feminine, his legs also became more shapely… the strangest feeling was how his lips puffed up… well he thought that was the strangest thing until his cock began to grow from a respectable 7inches to heavy 10inches, the part he didn’t notice much was his chest… his pecs were larger (he was not sure if it was because his waist was smaller or if they actually grew but now they looked like large breasts… he did know his nipples did grow, becoming thicker… they became the size of the tip if his pinky. As he was admiring his new nipples the man noticed the eggs began to crack open.

To his surprise magical sparkles burst through and in a flash he was naked, well he was wearing large 9inch pastel purple heels, the strangest thing was that for some reason he suddenly knew how to walk in them… and as egg after egg cracked the sparkles shot out changing his clothes… he suddenly had on long white thigh highs, and another shot; he suddenly had short shorts that had no zipper so they were left open, his now large cock pouring out of them, his now large tennis ball sized balls hung sexily from his denim shorts, as suddenly as the rest of his clothes he suddenly had on a cute easter themed white bra, like Ishtar the bottoms were stripped like eggs but they had different designs, they were nice but not big enough to cover his nipples… he also noticed one of the eggs gave him slutty whore make-up… he wanted to be mad at this but all he could do was think how pretty he was. 

He was too preoccupied with his clothing change that he didn’t noticed some of the eggs were changing his son too… his son was wearing large white rainbow speckled heels, with knee-high socks, he had on a type of sexy underwear that was cutout to expose his boy pussy and little balls and cock, the very back of it had a cute little cotton tail, the boy was still pushing out eggs just not as frequent… he was also wearing a little backless pink and white vest, that only covered his tummy, Tommy’s nipples were in full view because of the wide cut collar, but they looked really cute with his tiny top hat with bunny ears coming from them... suddenly in a flash the boy was wearing frilly long white gloves with pink frills… then finally the last egg popped out of Tommy’s butt… 

it exploded and every doubt in Kevin’s mind of fucking his hot little son was gone… Now that he thought of it he always looked at his son’s ass when he left the car, the man thought… he always loved playing with the boy and “accidentally” touching the boy’s butt every time. He was always attracted to his son and his little bubble butt… the only think stopping him was society but all those societal sexual taboos were just blown away. 

“Daddy please fill my boycunt, it feels so empty now!!” the boy begged as he held open his gaping boy hole. 

Kevin did not hesitate, the man was already hard and quickly pushed his cock into his little boy’s cunt hole… Tommy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, that want… or need to have his hole filled was still with him from the dream land he was in, so it was like the boy was dehydrated and finally was able to drink… “Yes daddy fuck my rabbit hole…oohhh… daddy your cock feels so good!!” the boy said, he had heard this from one of his daddy’s secret videos under his bed… every time a girl said that Tommy’s little peen would stand up… thinking about it he was a little jealous that these girls made his daddy hard… he wanted to make his daddy hard he wanted to make his daddy cum…

“Ohhh fuck, Tommy you are such a slut,” Kevin said, “I love my boy is such a dirty boy slut,” he said, thrusting deep into his boy as he said the word “boy slut” the fact that his daddy called him a boy slut turned Tommy on so much that the boy dribbled out a squirt of boy cum… that little orgasm coupled with his daddy’s deep thrusts into his boycunt drove Tommy insane with lust. 

“Yess daddy I am a boyslut… I will fuck any cock!!” the boy proclaimed, “My little pussy will be open for use daddy, do you like that daddy? I will present my boy pussy to any cock and will come home with loads and loads of hot cum in my little whore boy ass!!!” the boy said as he pushed back against his daddy’s cock. Apparently, Tommy knew what a slut was Kevin thought as he watched his son fuck himself on his thick cock… this dirty talk turned the man on so much that he began to cum like a fire hose into his son’s sweet slutty ass. Tommy once again came in two thick dribbles this time.

“Wow, son I did not know you were such a whore,” Kevin said to his boy after recovering from his orgasm… 

“What are you talking about daddy… look at you, you look like a bigger slut whore than I do.” Tommy said in a matter of fact way… 

Kevin knew he changed but he never thought of being fucked until his son “complemented” him… his son was right he did look like a slut… a man whore… “Your right son I am a hot sissy slut.” he loved thinking of himself as a cock loving sissy slut… 

The two cleaned up took a shower… fucked again in the shower… then went down for breakfast… the two ate like a family, like they usually do but instead of their normal conversation they talked about who they wanted to fuck… Tommy talked about his homeroom teacher, he was Spanish and always had a large noticeable package… the boy licked his lips as he thought about sucking his teacher’s cock. Kevin on the other hand talked about his janitor, he was a large black man… he always felt uncomfortable when he was around but now that he was thinking “clearly” he knew that that feeling was just him actually feeling inadequate around the man… he told Tommy he would present the man his sissy ass on Monday, Tommy congratulated his dad on accepting his role as a sissy whore. 

After the two cleaned up they began to hear the neighborhood wake up… the two wanted to show off their new sissy bodies and they walked out dressed in their fabulous clothes… 

“Wow daddy look!” Tommy said smiling… 

The whole town was visited by Ishtar there were women with large cocks fucking their husbands as their kids watched …some of the kids had large penises and were fucking their daddy’s mouths… other girls looked really sexy and were being taken by many many boys… there were many trains being held, some daddies became more feminine then Kevin and were being whored out by their kids or by their wives… some women were super sexy and were taking begging to be fucked... some were joined by their super sexy slutty daughters or sons… 

Ishtar visited all the homes in this town… she filled some little girls with pussies and asses full of eggs… though she used larger eggs… with boys she used smaller eggs and stuffed more eggs into their boy pussies… she was the goddess of fertility and sex… Tommy saw a glimpse of her hopping away… “thank you bunny lady…” he said he looked over and saw his daddy being plowed by the set of older twins next door (they had two sets of twins all four jocks)… their dad; the coach, was also turned into a muscle sissy but he was used up and laying in their lawn… mumbling about wanting more dick.

“Wait for me daddy I want to be like a whore too,” Tommy said walking over and presenting his butt to the younger twins… they did not hesitate to take the invitation. 

-There is more in the Epilogue-


	2. Epilogue: Daily Life

-epilogue bonus- 

A few months after being turned into whores, bulls, sissies, big dicked futas (and some, a mix of those) the town was used to this new world they lived in… His daddy was now an office whore… his favorite was the janitor and his boss… the janitor, Phil, became a big dicked bull and his package was larger than before… Kevin loved being used by his thick cock… because he would come behind Kevin without any warning, push the sissy down, hold his hands behind his back and fuck his bubbly sissy ass deep and hard… this drove Kevin crazy, Phil always used him so hard that the man would always end up a heap of flesh, cum, and sweat on the floor… some men liked using him in this state but they were nothing compared to that fuck… his boss also calls him in every day to be thoroughly used… she had a bigger dick then the janitor but she liked to play with him more… calling him sissy whore, slut and all the names that turn him on… he loved his work now.

Tommy became the school slut… he was known all around the school as the number one whore, he was often chosen to suck Mr. Martinez their homeroom teacher every morning, he was so good that every lunch hour he really only eats cum because everyone wants to fuck him… some of the big dicked sissies even want to fuck him more than get fucked most of the time. He is also sent to the principal’s office at least once a day, not for being in trouble but because the principal loves how his balls feel in the boys silky mouth.

After school, Tommy kept his word and always comes home with multiple loads in his magically tight boypussy when he comes home he tells his daddy each encounter as his daddy eats the cum from his little boy’s hole… one day he told him he took the cum from a stray dog… and this turned his daddy on so much that they bought a couple of dogs.

“So what will you name your dog?” Kevin asked his son… they just came home from adopting their dogs… 

“Is cock monster too much?” Tommy asked looking at the dog’s red cock it was almost bigger than his daddy’s Mastiff-Dane mix. But his dad’s dog was almost twice the size. 

“Yes son, give him a proper name… like my Hulk here.” Kevin said to the massive dog next to him, the Mastiff-Dane mix was taller than him when he stood, and his cock was larger than many men he knew, let alone the knot. 

“Ok what about… ummm… Jumbo?” The boy said smiling to himself… looking at his Dane-boxer mix 

“That sounds like a wonderful name!” Kevin said.

It took about a week before the dogs were settled in but once they were the father-son duo were on their knees sucking their dogs… 

“They’re so big daddy…(slurp),” Tommy said struggling to suck even the tip of the Jumbo’s cock… his dad, on the other hand, had the doggy’s cock down his throat, so all he could do was nod his head in agreement… 

When their dog’s cocks were nice and hard, the two bent over and presented their slutty bitch pussies… after some sniffing and false mounts, the dogs finally found their holes… Kevin’s eyes widened as he felt the largest cock he had ever felt in his ass slid in… it was not like fucking people this was an animal and it did not care about the man’s limitations it was just following its instinct and thrusting into the wet bitch hole it was presented. It felt like how the janitor treated him but harder… if it weren’t for Ishtar’s sexual blessings this cock would have torn the man up… but luckily their very flexible fuck holes could take just about anything. The dog fucked the muscle sissy… and Kevin’s cock swung back and forth… the man actually loved seeing his cock uselessly flopping around like that… it made him feel more like a sissy… he called it his useless sissy clit. 

“Oh! Fuck!” was all Kevin could say when the dog began to assault his ass but soon after getting used to the animalistic fucking… the muscle sissy man was moaning like a bitch in heat… “Yes fuck me! I’m your bitch Hulk! Come on use daddy’s sissy hole harder!!” Kevin screamed, as if he understood, Hulk began to thrust harder… Kevin’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy…

Tommy soon felt what his daddy was feeling, Jumbo finally found his boy hole and pushed into his sissy ass… like his daddy, he noticed he was being savagely fucked from the beginning… it scared him at first but he looked over at his daddy rolling his eyes back enjoying the thick hard doggy cock like a real sissy would and the boy decided to bear it… and he was glad he did, it took a few a bit of time but soon the boy began to get Jumbo’s rhythm and the overly large cock began to feel good…

“That’s right rape my little pussy Jumbo!” Tommy said and surprisingly the dog began to go faster “Come on boy fuck this little sissy bitch…fuuuuck…” the boy’s eyes rolled back as Jumbo hit Tommy’s prostate over and over again, “Daddy I love doggy dick!!!” The boy screamed.

“Me too son…. Oh, fuck!!” Kevin said as Hulk hit his prostate too… “I love being doggy bitches together son!” Kevin proclaimed.

“Me too daddy, I want this jumbo to rape my doggy bitch hole every day!” Tommy said between his moans.

“Yes, son, every day, I love being a doggy’s sissy bitch!!!” Kevin said. 

Soon all you could hear was two moaning bitches and two dogs panting… but soon that was all broken…

“Oh fuck I feel… I feel his Eeeeeyow!!!!” Kevin screamed as he felt the knot get pushed into his sissy bitch hole. The thought made the mand spew his load… with all the thrusting his hot sticky cum flew all over the place, he felt even more of a slut when some of splattered onto his face. 

“Daddy are you uuuuuuhhhhhooowch!!!” Tommy also felt the knot push its way through… after the shock subsided, Tommy came hard… he came more then he had ever cum in his life… though it still came out an about three or four spurts. 

Hulk and Jumbo soon slowed down their thrusting and clumsily turned around… laying down waiting for their knots to be freed… 

Kevin and Tommy soon caught their breaths then they both slowly tugged on their knots and smiled at each other.

“Son, we are real bitches now,” Kevin said with a sexy smile.

“I love being a bitch daddy,” Tommy said scooting closer to his daddy…

The two cuddled squeezing their sissy bitch holes tight… they wanted to keep their first knot in them as long as possible… Tommy licked off some of his daddy’s cum from his face and chest.

“I love you, daddy,” Tommy said kissing his daddy on the lips.

“I love you too son,” Kevin said. 

The two felt the dogs fill their bowels with their hot doggy cum… they truly felt like sissy bitches and they loved it… 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I hope you all have a happy easter. and if you see the easter bunny... then bend over and take it like a slut ;) also, again, if you enjoy the story leave kudos and comments.


End file.
